Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: "We're Back" Egon Spengler Action Figure
"We're Back" Egon Spengler Action Figure is an action figure released in series 7 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the Ghostbusters II's Egon Spengler, which was portrayed by Harold Ramis. Series 7 also included Janosz Poha, Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore, and Phantom Terror Dog. Egon and Winston were released in two versions, Basic version, which lacked the diorama parts and the Select version that included diorama parts to build the Fire House scene. Janosz Poha was released in a "Select" version only, while Phantom Terror Dog was only in a Basic release. Phantom Terror Dog was based on Terror Dogs in the first film even though it was released as a Ghostbusters II toy. Series 7 is the last series to have basic versions of the toys. Toy Descriptions Basic "We're Back" Egon Spengler comes with: (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand Santa hat radio Canister of Slime Giga meter proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select "We're Back" Egon Spengler comes with: (four) gloves proton pack and neutrino wand Santa hat radio Canister of Slime Giga meter proton stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Back of Card Description Basic Five years after saving the world from an incursion by Gozer the Gozerian, the Ghostbusters have fallen on hard times. Sued for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, the four heroes have gone their separate ways and are widely believed to be frauds. Egon has returned to academia, performing psychological experiments in a laboratory setting. But an incident involving their first client, Dana Barrett, causes them to resume investigations, and what they uncover could have catastrophic consequences for New York City, and for the world. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Five years after saving the world from an incursion by Gozer the Gozerian, the Ghostbusters have fallen on hard times. Sued for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, the four heroes have gone their separate ways and are widely believed to be frauds. Egon has returned to academia, performing psychological experiments in a laboratory setting. But an incident involving their first client, Dana Barrett, causes them to resume investigations, and what they uncover could have catastrophic consequences for New York City, and for the world. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. It also includes accessories and a piece of a larger diorama. Collect all 15 figures in Series 6-10 to build the front of the Ghostbusters firehouse! Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries7BasicByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 7 Basic Versions GhostbustersSeries7SelectByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 7 Select Versions PromoImageGhostbustersWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc01.png|"We're Back" Egon Spengler (Promo picture) PromoImageGhostbustersWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Front of Basic "We're Back" Egon Spengler (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic "We're Back" Egon Spengler GhostbustersBasicWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic "We're Back" Egon Spengler PromoImageGhostbustersWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc03.png|Front of Select "We're Back" Egon Spengler (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select "We're Back" Egon Spengler GhostbustersSelectWereBackEgonSpenglerByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select "We're Back" Egon Spengler Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Diamond Select Figures